Kagome's true love
by zacks-2kool
Summary: Kagome falls in love with Inuyasha. Just read it!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's true love By: Zachary Court  
  
I know I don't own Inuyasha but if I did it would go something like this.....  
  
"Don't leave" screams Kagome to Inuyasha. "I have to or we will all die", "but I love you, I'm scared you will die and never come back to me." Inuyasha ran over and gave Kagome a kiss so she would remember the comfort that she always had for him. "goodbye Kagome I will never forget you," and he flew off into the distance. Kagome then fell to the ground and wept.  
  
While Inuyasha was flying towards the fight for the last shard he felt bad for leaving Kagome there all alone. So he flew back to be with her for one last night.  
  
When he got there Kagome was laying on the ground not moving."oh no what have I done I've killed her," she died from a broken heart. So he flew down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I should have never had left you there all alone, I will avenge your death Kagome, even if it the is last thing I do."  
  
"I must get the last shard so I can Bring her back to life and show her how much, I loved her.  
  
So for the next year Inuyasha trained and trained, so he would be the best and collect the shards. Inuyasha would tie a 1000 pound bag to his feet and dive into the water, and try to swim back up to the surface. Every day he would add 100 pounds, until he reaches 1,000,000 pounds.  
  
He got together with his friends and told them what happened to Kagome, everybody was silent for a long time. Then Shipo stood up and said "what are we waiting for."  
  
"Your right, the longer we sit here the less chance we have at getting the last shard," said Inuyasha.   
  
"If I die please lay me next to Kagome so we can be together for all eternity," said Inuyasha to Shipo. "I always loved her but I never told her because, I thought that if I told her, and she didn't love me back, she would think I was...stupid."   
  
Right after he said that he leapt into the air and he was gone, he told them to follow him to the fight to win the shards. Once they got there they found they were to late, there was dead bodies lying on the ground, puddles of blood, and one man, just one man standing alone. "Who are you," said Inuyasha to the man dressed in a black cloak, with a long, slender sword, stained red with blood. "I am Lardical, master of the   
  
samurai, I have come here to collect the shards." Then Lerdical fell to the ground.  
  
"Lets slit his through and take the shards before he wakes up," said Inuyasha.  
  
So Inuyasha leaned over to slit his throat , Lardical jumped up and, stabbed Inuyasha in the leg."now give your shards now or I will kill you. "Get off of me you insane freak of nature."," I am not a freak I am half monster half human,","I don't care because I am too." said Inuyasha.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
This story is O.O.C 


	2. Esimae?

(I know I don't own Inuyasha but I would like to some day) "You mean to say that you are half human half demon too," said Lardical.   
  
"Yes and I am proud of it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I am here to collect the shards, so I can become a full pledged demon," said Lardical.  
  
"I was going to do that, but the one I love,died, so I am going to bring her back to life,"  
  
Inuyasha exclaimed. Just then Inuyasha grabbed Tetsiga and cut off Lardical's head,  
  
blood squirt everywhere.  
  
"you missed," called a voice from inside of a cave.  
  
"What do you mean I missed."  
  
"Lardical is my brother, I am Esimae."  
  
"Can you help us defeat Lardical,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, but I can not leave this cave, there is a barrier holding me back, my brother locked me in here."  
  
"First tell me how Lardical escaped my attack."  
  
"Ever since we can remember my family has had E.S.P, Lardical just made an illusion while he fled to his home town, Goron Mountain." Damn you Lardical," said Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha grabbed Tetsiga, and began to hack away at the barrier!  
  
"Thank you young man.",   
  
"What do you mean by, young man."  
  
"I am over 1000 years old." Esimae then stepped into the light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She had very very long gray hair, she was around 3 feet tall, and she had a green Emerald with a light glowing within hanging from her neck.  
  
"What is that, said Inuyasha.  
  
"Every member in my family has one, it make you live forever, sort of.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean, sort of."  
  
"Well, you can't die of old age, but you can die if someone kills you.  
  
"Will you take us to Goron Mountain?"  
  
"Yes but before we leave I have to teach you something okay, it is called Meisha's Wind."  
  
"Meisha's Wind it sounds kind of dumb."  
  
"Dumb.... how could you say that, she is the very person who gave our family, the three gifts!"  
  
"What gifts.", said Inuyasha  
  
"1 .E.S.P,  
  
2 .Immortal life,(Once you say Meisha's Wind you become immortal)  
  
3. The eternal flame."  
  
"Now can we go back to Meisha's Wind thing."  
  
"Yes, when you want to use Meisha's Wind you just say, Meisha and Eternal flame I summon thou!"  
  
"lets get going.", said Shipo. 


End file.
